1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to semiconductor integrated circuits, and particularly relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit provided with registers for setting codes that specify functions and a method of allocating such codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, generally, a code specifying a particular operation is entered from an external source to cause a semiconductor device to perform the operation specified by the entered code. In a semiconductor memory device, for example, a code specifying a test operation is entered from outside by using all or part of the bits for supplying address signals, thereby causing the semiconductor memory device to perform a test operation specified by the entered code. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-312098 discloses this art.